


Texts Through Teen Wolf

by Idontcare1835



Series: Stalec Texting [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Part 2 of my Stalec Texting Series.What happens to the two boys during Teen Wolf.And find out if Stiles ever actually tells any of his friends about his Shadow Hunter boyfriend.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stalec Texting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005072
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

S: Ugh, my dad’s annoying

A: Did you get caught?

S: No…

S: Maybe

S: I had to listen for an hour about his lecture on how I shouldn’t listen in on his phone calls and wander into potentially dangerous areas on purpose

A: And you didn’t listen to a word he said did you

S: I listened! I’m not going to follow his advice, but I listened!

A: Stiles, I’m pretty sure that wasn’t advice

S: I don’t care.

A: Want me to come over?

S: … 

A: What did you do?

S: My dad maybe sorta grounded me

A: Of course he did, 

A: So I have to sneak out in the morning like the old days?

S: Exactly

S: I knew there was a reason I loved you


	2. Chapter 2

S: Good news, Scott is kind of okay

A: How can he be kind of okay?

S: He got bitten by something, and is a little freaked, but apart from that his fine.

A: I still can’t believe you just left him in the forest after you dragged him there.

S: You’re the one who told me to bring him in the first place!

A: I know, but still

S: Besides, if I had brang him with me, he would have gotten into trouble too

A: Still though

S: Shut up

S: Though… Scott seems to believe that a wolf bite him

A: See now, that’s something you say straight away

S: But there are no wolves in California, there haven’t been for ages.

A: And there aren’t even any downworlders anywhere near Beacon Hills.

S: … How do you know that?

A: I might have checked the second I found out where you lived….

S: … 

S: of course you did. 

A: Hey, I needed to make sure you would be okay

S: You’re a creep

A: You love me

S: I do


	3. Chapter 3

S: Okay, so I think that Scott might actually be a werewolf

A: What? Why?

S: Scott just made first line

A: I thought he was asthmatic. 

S: He is, and he sucks at lacrosse, or he did

A: But supernatural abilities don’t show until after their first transformation which is during the first full moon.

S: I know, and the bite mark healed overnight, which isn’t supposed to happen, and Scott swears he has better hearing, he’s stronger and everything. 

S: And I did some research, both online and in the books you sent me

S: I think he’s a different type of werewolf than the ones you're used to dealing with

A: How is that possible?

S: Well, there’s references in the books about a lesser form of werewolf, one that always turns, and gains the abilities straight away, but they can’t fully transform into a wolf.

A: How is that possible? And why haven’t we heard about it?

S: Well, it’s only vaguely mentioned, but I think it’s because they have less demon blood inside of them. Just enough to be able to shift, but not enough for anyone to notice it. And because they are so human, it’s harder for Warlocks and Shadowhunters to track them because they hide easier.

S: But I don’t really know, I’m just guessing, and I don’t even know if Scott is actually a werewolf or if he's just been holding out on me.

A: How sure are you?

A: After all, you’re usually right about this stuff

S: Honestly I’m pretty sure, but seeing as tonight is the full moon, I guess I’ll find out one way or another tonight.

A: Be careful Sti

S: Scott won’t hurt me,

S: Don’t worry

S: Gtg Scott just got here


	4. Chapter 4

A: How did it go with Scott and the full moon?

S: I want to destroy Scott and his stupid face

A: Was it really that bad?

S: Yes

A: More detail, please

S: So I was right about Scott being a lesser form of werewolf 

S: And of course Scott doesn’t believe me because why would he?

S: So the dumbass went to the party with Allison, ignoring my very sound advice

A: He didn’t wolf out in front of everyone did he?

S: No, he left as it started and managed to get clear so no one noticed anything supernatural stuff

S: But then Derek appeared, and it seemed like he had kidnapped Allison when he really didn’t

A: Wait

A: Who’s Derek?

S: He’s another werewolf, but not the one that turned Scott. His kind of a loner and his whole family burned in a fire

A: Is he safe?

S: Probably not

A: But you’re staying safe right?

S: Of course

A: Good

A: Was there anything else?

S: Not really, Scott is still out with Derek, but I don’t think Derek will hurt him so Scott should get fine. 

A: Good, 

A: … Wanna come over now?

S: I thought you would never ask


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy Boxing Day  
> I hope you all like my present to all of you, of updating early

A: So if Scott is good at lacrosse does that mean you can finally show off your amazing skills?

S: I wish

A: ????

S: Scott’s finally good at lacrosse which has kind of been his dream, and I don’t want to take it away from him

A: Isn’t that what Scot made you do?

S: Yeah, but I have more important things to worry about

A: Like what?

S: Like the fact that apparently there are human hunters who are trying to kill Scott and Derek, and one of them is apparently Allison’s father

S: Which is so cliche by the way

A: Why haven’t I been told about any of this?

S: I just found out today, and I haven’t exactly had time to tell you

S: And I’m trying to help Scott focus on controlling his anger and powers so he doesn’t try and attack anyone again

S: Except I have no idea what the trigger is or how to help him

A: Well, I know that demon Werewolves, have trouble staying in control when their emotions come into play… or they get too worked up

S: …

S: That gives me an idea actually

A: Want to share with the class Sti?

S: So if they find trouble when they get worked up, it could have something to do with heart rate as that increases when they get worked up, so if Scott can control his heart rate…

A: He could control the wolf

S: Yeah

A: You know, I could try and ask a werewolf for help about how they control their own wolf?

S: Won't you get in trouble for that?

A: I can be subtle

S: Just be careful Angel

A: Always


	6. Chapter 6

A: So… turns out none of the werewolves in New York trust Shadowhunters so I couldn’t glean any information off of them

S: That sucks

S: Why would they tell you anything though?

A: I told them it was research for the Clave. So we could help them

S: And how did that go?

A: They told me to go fuck myself…

S: Rude

S: But on other news, my theory about the heart rate triggering the change was right

A: At least that’s something

S: Yeah, except for the fact that it means that Scott can’t play Lacrosse because it’s an aggressive sport, and Scott’s already separated someone’s shoulder

A: What?

S: Relax, it was Jackson’s

A: The one who bullies you?

S: Yep

A: Is it bad that I kind of wish it was worse?

S: He would definitely deserve it

A: So does this mean Scott won’t play lacrosse anymore and someone who isn’t cheating and is amazing has to step up?

S: If you're trying to subtly ask me if I’m gonna start applying myself it failed

S: And Scott will keep playing, just until after he gains control of his emotions

A: And will you start applying yourself more?

S: Probably not

A: You should you know, at least you’ve earned your talent

S: If it means that much to you, then fine, I’ll start applying myself in Lacrosse

A: Thank you


End file.
